In the display field, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) and other panel display devices have been gradually replaced the Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays. The LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) possesses many advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free. It has been widely utilized. The Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) display possesses many outstanding properties of self-illumination, low driving voltage, high luminescence efficiency, short response time, high clarity and contrast, near 180° view angle, wide range of working temperature, applicability of flexible display and large scale full color display and therefore is considered as a dream display. The OLED can be categorized as Passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) and (Active matrix OLED) AMOLED according to their driving types.
However, the LCD and OLED of prior art cannot be applied to all occasions, such as displaying and meanwhile, allowing to see the scene behind the monitor through the monitor. The transparent display for meeting such needs as a new display technology has drawn more and more attentions. The transparent display allows the audience can watch the background behind the display through the display at the same time as showing images and can be provided as an excellent carrier of exhibition and the augmented reality (AR) enhancement.
The transparent display possesses the transparent features. However, because there are many micro structures, such as transparent display window, cathode, anode and signal line in the transparent display, the transmission of light will be affected by these micro structures to result in diffusion so that the background pattern will have luminance attenuation through the transparent display and also have edge blur phenomenon at the same time to affect the transparency effect. The measurement and evaluation for the transparent effect of transparent display are very important. Since the transparent display structure is different from the LCD and the OLED of prior art, there is no standard measurement method and effective measurement device used to measure the transparent effect of transparent display. Thus, no unified evaluation and comparison can be conducted for the transparent display products to objectively and truly reflect the product performance. In certain level, it blocks the further development of the transparent display technology.
The invention application of publication No. CN 104931238 A proposes a device and a method of testing the transparent effect of the transparent display. The loss of the absolute value of the luminance is mainly considered in the patent concept without considering the effect of the micro structure of the transparent display to the transmitted light. The transparent effect of the transparent display cannot be measured well.
The invention application of publication No. CN 105049842 A proposes a system and a method of evaluating the display quality of the transparent display. Although, the influence of the micro structures in the transparent display to the diffusion of the transmitted light is considered. However, the condition requirement for the testing solution is high and the testing device and the method are more complicated. The cost and difficulty are high.